


Bird of Fire, Bird of Wisdom

by snowie130



Series: tales once forgotten [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Present Tense, Rebirth, TROS fix it to be exact, Yearning, at last, canon compliant til Ben collapses, lovesick dyad being lovesick, short conclusion to the two short stories, well guess who lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowie130/pseuds/snowie130
Summary: How do you describe a couple that cheated Death together? Only one word allowed.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: tales once forgotten [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655896
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Bird of Fire, Bird of Wisdom

**Author's Note:**

> (if some of you read part 2 in the series before, well... it's been updated to include a bit angsty ending. you know, so the hea tastes sweeter)

* * *

He runs for her like a crazy person. Her soul is calling him.

This elf... Siren... Angel.

Force, she is magnificent, beautiful,  _ radiant _ .

He’d never really thought she would want him. And yet, she did – she said she did,  **she wanted to take his hand** . Soon, they will be together at last.

The Force connects them – it never stopped – and he baths in her presence, her warmth, her light...

But it’s not just Light – there is Darkness inside her, too. Just like him.

A dyad, indeed. Two that are one, two halves that fit perfectly.

So when on the outside he is a deadly, focused power – fighting Knights of Ren and then standing at Rey’s side, opposing the Emperor – on the inside he still idly wonders (maybe already planning new attempts at his awful poetry) how to capture her fierce nature in one word.

Only later, when he is out of the pit and holds her disturbingly cooling body, when he reaches inside her and looks for the spark of the Life Force, his mind finds the right memory.

_ Phoenix. _

It must be something he read in one of many holos scavenged from the ship graveyard.

A mystical bird, neither good nor bad, a symbol of life and rebirth, of fire.

She is his phoenix, and she comes back to him – fire in her eyes, dimples in her cheeks, victory and joy in her heart.

Phoenix reborn.

* * *

She asked Leia a few seemingly innocent questions, so Rey knows he must be ten years older than her. He always seemed younger, though, his face like an open book, his presence wild in the Force, maybe never moving on from the boy betrayed in the middle of the night.

Despite her near lack of experience with the Force, he felt almost naive in his anger.

But when she sees him again, after Death Star, there is some strange wisdom in his eyes.

What is this? – her heart and head demand. – What kind of secret knowledge has he gained?

It’s not the right time for such thoughts – they’re in the middle of the fight (finally not against the other). She pushes it away, or at least she tries, because still Rey can’t help but wonder, what was this thing that he lacked but finally gained and reached the balance? What made the bond feel so much better than before?

_ I will never know now _ , Rey panics when Ben starts fading away.

She grits her teeth and grabs a hold on him mentally. If she thought she channeled all the Force she could while striking down the Emperor, then she knew nothing.

_ Come back, Ben. Don’t lie to me, I know you want to live _ ! – she tries to contact him somehow and again, pulls the bond with all she has.

There is no way she lets him go, no way she loses him.

She’d spent so much time thinking of him as an incubus, a menace, magical parasite, feeding on her emotions and controlling her, making her feel things...

It almost made her forget about the strength of his.

He was the strongest person she knew.

Ben Solo was part of her, and she was part of him. Together, they could do anything.

If he cheated death for her sake once... Then what would stop him from doing it for himself?

Especially with that knowing look of his eyes... He learnt something in the time of their separation, and this knowledge made him  _ glow _ .

Dots in her mind connected – the glow in his eyes, the red blade of his saber, strength, wisdom, life, death, life...

_ Phoenix. _

It must have been something she heard from her mother before sleep.

Beautiful, winged creature from the tales of rebirth and magic – a symbol of wisdom.

She will know the secret behind that dimpled smile and shiny eyes, Rey thinks with a selfish joy when Ben reappears right in front of her, spread on the ground. She waits patiently for him to slowly rise and breathe with her.

Signatures entwined, they are one, Rey and Ben, that phoenix of hers.

* * *

And when those two phoenixes reunite at last – Force, don’t  **they burn brightly together** .


End file.
